mauricejonkersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans Burgdorf
"Natsuki annoys everyone in the classroom. Yuri keeps cutting herself for no reason. Monika fucks everyone up. Sayori's a bit depressed. But then there's that guy you can always count on. He loves drinking beer, wine and dabbing. He's the ultimate beauty. And writes good poems. He has the longest and James is aware. The longest and biggest....... hand in the world. Das ist Burgdorf. The ranter from the west. Jeder liebt Burgdorf. Nehmen Sie das Produkt von Insekt." Fragment from The Burgdorf Theme Song. Hans Burgdorf is without a doubt the best original MC out there. He has all the trades we love about the MC in the game and some new additions to his character. He's invented and played by our Homeboi. Live Burgy was born in Berlin, Germany in a insanity asylum under the false believe he was a WW2 general. When he was 2 he moved to Tokyo, Japan to live a new life. There he met some pink haired bitch (no not that one) who had some candy. He was like "I love them candy. Let's be friends." So that went on for a while untill he was forced to join a book club. When he came bye to visit the club he discoverd that the club was full of fucktards who happend to be female. He meets 3 of them: a antic loving android, a fish obsessed emo and a objecting yodeling cunt. After consuming the cupcakes from the objecting cunt he decided that he'll stay but in order to do that he has to write poems. Thank god Burgdorf is currently writing on a speech to become president so he has no problem to impress those idiots. This goes on for a while untill Burgdorf sees his friend is having trouble being happy, Natsuki won't stop objecting to Burgy's poems so he rants alot and Yuri has taken her fish fetishes to far. So Burgdorf decides to help his friend with her depression but it doesn't last causing her to commit sepuku. Burgdorf is heartbroken leading to him drinking till his doom while singing Poor Old Man and then shooting himself. But instead of dying the world pulls a Groundhog Day on him and he wakes up but in a world without his friend. The Fish Emo and Yodeling Pinky are still present though so is the android. Burgdorf get's suspisous and starts a invesigation to find out what let him to surviving and his friend being non existend. He calls upon his old friend James who explains that he is in a loop and that the person responcible for this is near him. After a few rages Yuri (The Fish One) starts to stalk our beloved Burgy and eventually stabs herself after that Natsuki comes in objecting to her death before being erased. Causing Burgdorf to be left with The Android. Burgy wasn't having her shite so he erased her (Kinda like Yvan did to The 12 year old girls). He wakes up one more time and everyone is back exept for The Antic Mistress (or is she). What is he doing now Nowadays he's chilling with the gang, thinking off plans to get rid off The Anticdroid once and for all, get's trolled by his peirs and of course raging all day long.